Find the Dragon Balls
! せ |Rōmaji title =Bīderu-tachi no Funtō! Sagase Doragon Bōru |Literal title =The Struggle of Videl and the Others! Find the Dragon Balls |Saga = Majin Buu Saga |Manga = A Slim Hope |Airdate = September 7, 1994 |English Airdate = September 17, 2002 |Previous = Evil Lives On |Next = Revival }} ! せ |Bīderu-tachi no Funtō! Sagase Doragon Bōru|lit. "The Struggle of Videl and the Others! Find the Dragon Balls"}} is the eighth episode of the Majin Buu Saga and the two hundred thirty-ninth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on September 7, 1994. Its original American airdate was September 17, 2002. Summary The episode begins with the search for the Dragon Balls, with Yamcha piloting a Capsule Corporation airplane also containing Bulma with the Dragon Radar, Chi-Chi, Videl, Android 18, Marron and Master Roshi. After a brief discussion regarding the Dragon Balls, Yamcha accidentally crashes the jet onto the barren ground. Thankfully, the jet and everyone in it are okay (with the exception of Master Roshi, who used the crash as a chance to sexually harass the beautiful Android 18 by groping her big boobs and squeezing them, nearly resulting in his death). The group eventually find all the Dragon Balls after a few adventures (one involving the Four-Star Dragon Ball being swallowed by a dinosaur, only to cough it up again because Master Roshi farts in its face) and summon Shenron. Meanwhile, Goku wakes up and regains consciousness alone in the barren wastelands with an empty sack of Senzu Beans that Majin Vegeta took before his fight with Majin Buu. Realizing what Vegeta must have done and chose to fight Buu alone, Goku uses the Instant Transmission to travel to the Lookout, where Piccolo, Mr. Popo, Dende and Krillin are waiting after realizing that Krillin and Piccolo are restored to normal. Dende helpfully heals Goku of his wounds before Piccolo, Krillin, Dende and Mr. Popo tell Goku of what happened. Major Events *Piccolo and Krillin bring Goten and Trunks to The Lookout. *Bulma and the others retrieve the Dragon Balls in order to revive those killed by Vegeta. *Goku wakes up and teleports to The Lookout. Battles *Yamcha, Videl, Chi-Chi and Master Roshi vs. Dinosaur Appearances Characters Locations *The Lookout **Korin Tower *Rocky Canyon *Southwest Forest Objects *Halo *Potara *Airplane *Dragon Balls *Dragon Radar *Yajirobe's katana Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Androids Battle Lament" - When Yamcha, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Videl, Android 18 and Marron fly towards the location of the last Dragon Ball. After Goku's flashback from when Majin Vegeta knocked him out and took the last Senzu Bean and says that he can still sense Majin Buu but can't sense Vegeta or Gohan. *"Pterodactyl Attack" - When Yamcha and Chi-Chi underwater face the dinosaur who swallowed the Four-Star Dragon Ball. *"The Dragon Theme" - When Goku remembers being knocked out by Majin Vegeta after regaining consciousness. *"Healing" - When Dende heals Goku, who recovered from the battle with Majin Vegeta. *"Time Chamber" - When Dende heals Goku, who recovered from the battle with Majin Vegeta (remastered version). Differences from the manga *In the manga, Bulma and the others do retrieve the Dragon Balls but the details of it are not shown. The anime shows them gather the Four Star Dragon Ball. *Krillin and Piccolo stopping by for a brief chat with Yajirobe and Korin is exclusive to the anime. *Buu crashing through buildings in a city and then later derailing a Train is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *Piccolo's statement that he will never give up hope after witnessing Goku become a Super Saiyan is ironic, as Piccolo was comatose at the time. However, it is possible that Piccolo was drifting in and out of consciousness and saw Goku's transformation. This dialogue only appears in the Funimation dub. *There is a color mistake at the very end of this episode. Goku's right shoulder is purple, instead of orange. *During a scene when it shows a closeup of Marron sleeping on Android 18's lap, Android 18's right hand has six fingers. *Oolong is shown here as being with the rest of the group who were looking for the Dragon Balls even though in the previous episode he was not seen at all even when they showed the whole group outside. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 239 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 239 (BDZ) pt-br:Procurem as Esferas do Dragão Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z